Because the Night
by Sesshomaru-bishounen
Summary: Songfic. Vincent Valentine muses on his lover. Forbidden love is bittersweet and it is hard not to let one's soul succumb to despair. Yaoi. Pairing is Vincent and...well...read the silly thing!


**Hello, 'tis me again. I wrote this little piece for Sam, our RPG's Vincent. I am soooo sorry I couldn't give her the pairing she wanted. :mutters: Stubborn Sephiroth. I love you, Sam! **

**And no, if you're wondering, I haven't abandoned my other fics, chapters for all of them are in the works, they just haven't been typed up yet, as well as a little Sephiroth x Zack and another Dante x Vergil drabble. So rejoice!**

**So here's this little songfic, Lyrics belong to Pattie Smith and characters to Square...yes, I don't own them, I only RP as them. XD And if you sue me all you get is my yaoi manga and my Chibi!Kadaj keychain. So don't sue me.**

**THIS IS YAOI, DAMMIT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (Did that get my point across?)**

**So, anyway, the gist of this is: Vincent muses on his lover...**

**I'll shut up now.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_/ Take me now, baby, here as I am… pull me close, try and understand… /_

How did it come to this?

He's here again. I never know when he will appear, but suddenly, he's there, silent, a silver and ebon ghost, and with moonlight on that shimmering skein of hair and pale skin, he might very well pass for some midnight specter come to haunt me for my past sins.

But I no longer keep my distance from this visitor in the dark. Instead, I open my arms, letting my cloak, my wall against the glare of the world, I let it fall away and I let him come.

He bends, tilting his head to kiss my neck gently. He is not forceful tonight; instead, there is something sad in his countenance. Our joining will be slow and not at all rough this night; I can sense it in his manner. There is no vigorous nipping or questing hands and scoring nails, just a simple caress down my sides, hands locking about my waist, taking his time.

Come. Tonight I will be yours utterly.

_/ Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe… /_

I cannot remember someone who has been able to stir me so, never, not in all the years of my existence. And I am fairly sure that in all the long years to come there will not be another.

Even now, he is barely touching me, the buttons from my collar to my waist are slowly being undone, soft kisses showered on exposed flesh. My hips shift against his as the hunger stirs within me, a needy heat.

I hear him chuckle, a low, pleasant sound…nothing malicious in it.

He must indeed be sad tonight.

And I want him…let my flesh be subject to you, a balm for your soul and mine.

In passions heat one can forget all else.

Take me, please, your caresses leave trails of fire under my skin.

_/ Love is the banquet, on which we feed…/_

I did not think, at the beginning of this madness, that it would become such an addiction.

He is intoxicating.

Every night we are together, I feel ever so satisfied. When he is angry, even, the scalding mixture of pain and pleasure…

Perhaps it is a taint on my soul that makes me feel thus, this need for him, no matter his mood.

But it is like a drug, and I am never satisfied.

Well…in that I lie.

In those rare moments, when he stays…when he lets me fall asleep beside him…when I can gaze on his face when he sleeps…

Then…something within me is complete.

_/ Come on now try and understand… the way I feel when I'm in your hands… /_

I often wonder what this means to him. I know, whatever it is, I am playing into his hand…Am I another puppet perhaps? Like Cloud?

All I know is that with him I don't feel like I'm not getting anything I don't deserve. No matter that the world sees us as monsters…

Like attracts like so they say.

And here I can revel in whatever humanity still clings to my tattered soul.

_/ Take my hand, come undercover…They can't hurt you now… /_

There is, behind it all, a wound which is only too raw, festering. There must have been something beautiful in his soul once…I dare to think it is still there, attempting to be awakened.

How can I not dream of such when I meet those depthless eyes…made not for hardness, ice, or a driving insanity, but for sparkling warmth?

Like his mother's…gods help me, so very like his mother's.

The world has not been at all kind to either of us, but I wish, so often, that I could have been stronger and spared us all this torment.

_/ Because the night belongs to lovers… Because the night belongs to lust… Because the night belongs to lovers… Because the night belongs to us… /_

But I am inexorably drawn here, in the dark, to answer him…and cater to his desire, which often mirrors my own. I have mentioned this before, but then, in these moments, as he presses me back against the floor of the forest beneath us…it is all to clear.

Somewhere along the way, my shirt and boots have been totally discarded. All I wear is a pair of black pants, and I'm sure I won't be wearing those long. I am helpless, writhing under his skillful touch.

His skin against mine.

Sinful…

Delightful…

I whisper his name softly…my enemy…my only succor.

I have not felt so close to anyone, not ever.

_/ I have a doubt, when alone…Love is a ring, the telephone… /_

But we are enemies, outside these little trysts…and should we meet in battle, I must honestly ask, would I be able to look into those eyes…usually so cold, but ones which I have seen like raging tide pools of deepest emerald in the height of passion…would I be a able to look into those eyes and bring my weapon to bear?

I no longer know the answer.

I feel for him. A twisted parody of love…for is it not love truly only when both parties are in agreement?

I know he would not hesitate, should confrontation come, to skewer me through with that elegant sword of his.

Those same hands that cup my face as if to memorize it, and that grasp my shoulders desperately as he enters me…They would kill me without remorse. But they are beautiful…those hands, just like him.

I am a fool, I suppose, and I'm falling for the worst possible person in the worst possible way.

_/ Love is an angel, disguised as lust, here in our bed until the morning comes… /_

My one hand is around his neck, nails digging into the skin as I moan in helpless abandon. Unashamed of him and…for one long moment…unashamed of myself as well…this pitiful body and the monster who lives within.

His words are few and sweet tonight.

And he has kissed my scars…tracing the cross-shaped one over my heart with his lips and tongue, scalding like a cleansing fire. Forgive me for giving myself over to him…he is ecstasy.

_/ Come on now try and understand… the way I feel under your command… /_

This is truly surrender…

To accept another man between your legs is said to put you at your weakest…and in many ways this is true. But it is also my strength.

Sometimes he is rough in his rage and anger at the world…even at me. His nails score pale skin…leaving crimson streaks…and his teeth pinch and bruise my skin, leaving livid marks in their wake. He pummels me then, fearsome with his attentions towards my body, his kisses are hungry, searing…feral.

Till he is satisfied and we collapse in a boneless heap on the ground, and I scream his name aloud in the throes of it, torn between agony and ecstasy.

Little better than rape.

But as he lies against my chest, his breath shuddering, I stroke that silken mane of hair and whisper comforts even as I throb and bleed. And somehow it all seems worth it.

_/ Take my hand as the sun descends, they can't touch you now…can't touch you now… can't touch you now…because the night belongs to lovers ... /_

No matter what he does in the long daylight hours, or the nights he does not come…I always, eventually, give in to him. Here he is mine and mine alone, no other loves or rivals exist in these moments.

I wish indeed that no one else existed for him.

I clutch his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin, then releasing, reluctantly, to stroke along the line from his shoulder to his spine. A fine sheen of sweat coats our skin…it makes him glisten in the moonlight like some sort of otherworldly god.

Our lips meet, our tongues entangle in a savage dance…

Mine.

And we swallow one another's cries as ecstasy consumes us utterly in a shattering white light.

_/ With love we sleep…with doubt, the vicious circle turns and burns… /_

My cloak lies beneath us…our hair intertwined, silver and ebony on a crimson field.

I don't dare look at him…until his breathing slows to a lazy, steady rhythm. I can feel a smile creep across my face, he will stay next to me tonight.

I soak up his warmth against the cold night air, his hands are locked around my waist. A gesture as possessive as I feel.

I watch his face now; the platinum skein of hair is spread over and about him like some heavenly decoration awarded to grace some holy warrior. His face is calm, satisfied, as it rarely is in waking. He almost seems to glow.

Oh gods help me…I love him!

I am terrified that this will all come to an end, and yet loathing that it continues. I am no slut, though I am a fool.

_/ Without you I cannot live…Forgive, the yearning burning… /_

But if I were to deny him utterly…or if he were to leave… I feel a tightening in my chest…and it becomes hard to breathe.

Don't leave me, fallen angel, I need you.

Like some drug…I am an addict…there is no escape.

A terrible swirl of emotions, all tainted dark by my own hopelessness.

I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks, staining flawless marble…I wish my heart was indeed made of stone as I appear to the rest of the world.

I should end this.

I wonder how much damage my body could sustain until Chaos can bear it no longer and it is even too far gone for the mako that runs in my veins?

I can hear the sound of my own sobs. A monster who cries…what a pathetic creature I am.

_/ I believe it's time, too real to feel… so touch me now, touch me now, touch me now…because the night belongs to lovers ... /_

Through my clouded sight, I see his eyes open, lashes fluttering, pale even against the whiteness of his cheek.

I bow my head, ashamed of my weakness…he will laugh at my pain, as so many times before. A hole in my façade of infallibility.

I hate that I need him…

He does not speak, but I feel his eyes on me. I curl in on myself slightly, the waiting is agony. Hit me! Slap me! Anything…just don't look at me with scorn! Please! Be angry…I cannot bear this awful waiting.

And then he touches me, drawing me to him, hands gentle on my face. He has such elegant hands, the calluses are nearly unnoticeable, as if he were some nobleman from days long gone.

The arm around my waist strokes the junction of my hip tenderly, feather-light…the other cups my face, tilting my head upwards, forcing crimson eyes to meet emerald. But I shut them tightly…I am dreaming and I do not want to see the truth.

_/ Because tonight there are two lovers… if we believe in the night we trust… because tonight there are two lovers ... /_

When his lips brush mine…I know he can taste the salt of my tears, and he presses firmly, his tongue teasing my willing mouth, asking, instead of demanding entrance. And I let him in…our tongues do not battle, they dance… sensuously slow.

Then his fingers tangle in my hair, brushing ebony…coming around the back off my neck, caressing gently all the while.

He's killing me like this. And I wonder why I cannot leave him?

But it has never been this way. I almost can delude myself into seeing sincerity in those mako-green eyes.

He is stroking my back, as if I was some great cat, firm and soothing, unwavering, much like the man himself in many ways.

I tentatively reach out and embrace him, burying my face…my drying tears, in the crook of his neck. We slip into slumber like that. I have never felt so warm…so safe…

He won't hear me as he sleeps, but I smile against his skin, finally giving voice to the words that are branded on my soul.

"I love you…"

"I love you…

…Sephiroth."

_--Finis_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok, honestly, this took me way too long to type up for its length.**

**Review? Please? Pretty pretty please? With bishounen on top?**


End file.
